User talk:Estevan313
Estevan313, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:05, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Regarding some recent edits Greetings Estevan, I wanted to provide a bit of explanation for the current unfortunate circumstance that you find yourself in. While we do not have a policy that explicitly states our stances on speculative information (yet, as I'll be fixing that soon), Wikitroid aims to provide accurate, factual information to its readers with limited, clearly defined speculation, none if possible. We are an encyclopedia; because of that, we want our articles to be trustworthy. I'll go over the specifics of your contributions and why we can't allow them at this point in time. :1. Metroid Prime 4'' currently does not have a rating.' ::The newly announced game is still a work in progress and has likely only just begun. Games, movies, and other media do not receive ratings until they are near completion and have content that is ready to be reviewed. You can learn more about the process here. Therefore, as we cannot provide a rating that is accurate, we instead write "RP", which is short for "Rating Pending". Once the game has been submitted to the ESRB for review and has received its rating, then we can update it. Until then, anything that ''might be its rating is misinformation and should not be included. :2. We do not have a reliable source indicating that Sylux (or anyone/thing for that matter) will be featured in the game. ::On the Metroid Prime 4 article itself there is a paragraph, with a source, discussing what Kensuke Tanabe would like to see in the sequel for Corruption. Due note, however, how that information is presented: it is stated that this was a suggestion of what the game might have and what he desired to do. Concepts and designs change over the course of a game's development cycle, and until the final product is released on store shelves or is confirmed directly by the developers themselves, we cannot assume what the game will have. It is known that Sylux is intended to make another appearance, but it has not been confirmed it will be in this game as of yet. However, if you have knowledge of a reliable source, such as a trustworthy journalist's interview with a game developer, where it is explicitly stated that Sylux will make an appearance in Prime 4, then please provide the source. I should point out that a notice was placed on the Prime 4 article and its section on Sylux's to refrain from adding speculation. A block was placed on your account due to the incident, perhaps a bit hastily. Your talk page (this right here) is currently free to be edited by you. Once you have read the above in full and understand why your edits were reverted, please leave a reply indicating so below this message. The block will be lifted once we have reached a constructive agreement. Sincerely, --'''''Madax the Shadow {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:05, June 23, 2017 (UTC)